The Hampton Crises
The Hampton Crises is the Eighth Episode of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers arc. Synopsis With Zerak Out of Comission The Rangers are enjoying times to themselves...before Luke's Grandparents join the frey Episode Another day at Angel Grove had come and things seemed to be going normal and for the time being The Rangers lives were on the normal path with Zerak out of commission for the time being. The day at Angel Grove High had come and gone however, something was not normal, Luke had been missing the entire day and it wasn't like one Luke Elis to miss an entire day of school. After grading the assignment for the day Zeran headed out to another one of Luke's teachers and knocked on the door. Suddenly the door opened as one Lance Cabbit stepped out of the room. "Ah Zeran, my good friend what can I do you for?" Lance questioned. "Ah Lance, glad I caught you I know you have a class with Luke um have you seen him today?" Zeran questioned. "Um no honestly, I'm starting to wonder if he got eaten by a big bad wolf or something." He stated with a rub of his neck. At the three Little Pigs reference Zeran couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter. Lance's literary jokes always amused the wizard. "Touche....and somehow my friend I get the feeling if the Big Bad Wolf were to get near Luke it'd probably run away with a number of bruises and it's tail between it's legs." The Wizard stated. "heh, anyways no I haven't seen him Zeran sorry." Lance stated heading off to the teachers lounge. "Hmm...Luke has never been one to miss school this is VERY odd..." Zeran muttered. Zeran wasted little time going into his office and picked up the phone before dialing Francine's number as at the Elis Household the phone rang as Francine picked up the phone. "Elis Residence." She stated. "Francine Girl there you are um have you seen Luke today?" Zeran questioned. "No, You mean you don't know where he is either?" She questioned. "I do not Francine but I'm working on i'm going through the process of elimination." He explained. "Alright please let me know if you find him I'm starting to get a little worried I know he's in Highschool now and helping protect the universe but he's still my little boy..." Francine said almost in a whimper. "Trust me Francine, where ever he is I'm sure he's fine." Zeran stated as he hung up pulling out a clipboard. "Let's see, no sign of him at school, no sign of him at home...If he's not at school than he wouldn't head to the juice bar, that leaves only one place." Zeran said looking around once he saw the coast was clear. "TELEPORTUS!" He shouted before disappearing in a stream of light. When Zeran teleported into the command center Luke was pressing a few buttons on the lab as Zeran chuckled. "How come I'm not surprised." Zeran muttered slowly sneaking up on Luke. "Alright Zordon turn the neutron flow to-" Luke started. "What are you doing Boy?!" Zeran whispered in a hissing and demonic sounding Tone causing Luke to nearly jump out of his skin causing Zeran to fall over howling with laughter. "Gotta stay on your toes boy especially with me HAHAHAHA!" Zeran said with a laugh almost crying, meanwhile Luke was slowly regaining his breathing. "Now what are you up to boy?" Zeran asked finally recovering from his laughter. "Sorry I've been here at the command center trying to figure out what caused my parents break up with the two samples I got something just doesn't add up Zeran, My dad would NOT do this to my mother, he even said himself his heart broke after the divorce." Luke explained. "I see so you've been talking with your dad and came to the same conclusion I had." Zeran stated looking at the screen with the samples. "Yeah, forget fishy on this Zeran, I smell a freaking rat!" Luke snarled. "You and me both Luke Boy something doesn't seem right here..." Zeran muttered to himself. "Alright let's see if we can figure this out. Zordon, scan the two samples see if you can find any matching poison or anything out of the ordinary in the two." Luke stated. "Of course Lucas, Alpha!" Zordon stated as Alpha started pressing a few buttons. The beams began scanning the samples before coming together and flashing repeated. "AIYIYIYIYI! We've found a match Luke!" Alpha stated causing the Orange Ranger to let out a growl. "As I was afraid of..." Luke growled to himself. "Alright, Now Zordon scan for any type of poison species we've come in contact with over the time since this war began." Zeran explained. "Of course Apprentice." Zordon stated as Alpha began pressing some buttons on the control panel once again. "Found it and AIYIYIYIYIYI! Archnard Venom!" Alpha screamed in horror. "Archnard?! oh crap..." Zeran muttered to himself. "Archnard? Little update Zeran?" Luke questioned. "Oh right sorry my boy, Archnard's are a species of humanoid Scorpion like creatures who are well trained assassins but what I don't get is if it was an Archnard how is Shane still alive." Zeran muttered placing a hand under his chin. "This is just a wild guess but what if this Archnard was working with Zerak and wanted to split my family up?" Luke questioned. "Sadly, knowing my brother Luke that is a possibility but we need proof on this..." Zeran stated. "Zordon can you lock onto any Archnards you and Zeran have faced in the past?" Luke questioned. "Er you're going to have to be more specific Lucas, me and my apprentice have dealt with quite a few in the past." Zordon explained as he looked at Zeran who was just whistling innocently. "Fine...limit it to the ones of the female verity." Luke stated as Zordon nodded before Alpha began typing a few buttons before suddenly one match came up on the screen as Zeran's face went white. "By all that's holy..." Zeran muttered. "So...it seems an old "Friend" of ours is responsible for this Apprentice." Zordon stated. "Yes it seems so...Zerak you little so and so.." Zeran muttered as Luke growled tightening his fists. "I'm going to guess this is most likely the one behind this?" Luke questioned. "Yes, her name is Scorpina..however, your father probably met her under the name Sabrina." Zeran stated as Luke tightened his fists. "You meaning to tell me this...THING is responsible for splitting my family up!" Luke shouted slamming his fist on the computer. "AIYIYIYI! easy Luke." Alpha stated. "Sorry Alpha..." Luke said trying to regain his composure. "So it seems you and Lucas were right well done apprentice for now we know the full truth behind Shane and Francine's divorce." Zordon explained as Luke bent down to one level holding his head in anger. "Damn you Scorpina, damn you Zerak damn you both to hell!" Luke stated. Suddenly however, the alarm started going off like crazy. "Odd...another attack but no sign of it on Angel Grove well I know what to do.." Alpha said pressing a few buttons expanding the ranger. "AIYIYI! There's an attack in the town of Mariner Bay!" Alpha screamed. "Mariner Bay?! God I haven't been there in a while!" Zeran commented as they observed the viewing globe before Luke's eyes widened. "Aunt Doris! Uncle Zeke! Brother! Grandma! Grandpa!" Luke shouted. "Okay I know Gene and Delia but Brother?!" Zeran questioned in confusion. "It's a long story Zeran I'll explain later but right now they are in trouble and I need to help them please!" Luke pleaded as Zeran nodded. "Call the rangers boy your not doing this alone." Zeran stated as Luke smiled bringing up his communicator. At the Juice bar Jason and the others were doing their own thing before the communicator went off. Jason looked around for a moment before calling the others to a hidden area before bringing up the communicator. "Jason here." Jason stated. "Jason It's Luke." Luke stated though the communicator. "Luke! Man where you been we've all been worried." Jason stated. "It's a long story I'll explain on another day but for right now get your butts to the command center we got a code red." Luke said as Jason nodded. "On our way Luke." Jason said before everyone placed their hands on their buckles before teleporting to the command center. Once the rangers teleported into the command center they turned to the viewing globe to see Luke's Uncle, Aunt, Grandpa, Grandma and eight year old brother being surrounded by Putties, Iggy's and Goldar was leading the charge. "That is my family in danger!" Luke stated. "Aww man this is so not cool on Goldar's part." Zack stated. "I see even with Zerak out of commission we still got work to do eh guys?" Jason asked. "Yeah let's get to Mariner Bay now!" Luke stated as the rangers placed hands on their buckles and teleported to Mariner Bay. At Mariner Bay Goldar was approaching the family with his sword and pointed it at them. "Hand over the boy and I will kill you quick and painlessly." Goldar explained. "HANDS OFF MY FAMILY YOU DAMNED DIRTY APE!" Luke shouted flipping in and drop kicked Goldar down. Luke quickly kicked up as Jason and the others raced over all getting in fighting stance. "Auntie! Get My grandparents and brother out of here!" Luke shouted as Doris nodded. "Come on everyone!" Doris said as Gene gave Luke a nasty glare before taking off before hearing a phrase. "Okay Guys! IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Luke shouted as everyone placed their hands behind their back. "Oh no...please tell me that wasn't what I think it was." Delia muttered. ANKYLOSAURS! MASTODON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABER-TOOTH TIGER! TYRANNOSAURS! "Power Rangers!" The group shouted as Gene and Delia were looking on in Horror while Luke's aunt and Uncle looked on in shock. "What the?! Luke is one of the Power Rangers?!" Doris questioned in shock. "ATTACK!" Goldar ordered as the Putties and Iggy's charged in towards the Rangers. "Spread out!" Jason shouted as the rangers nodded going YOU'LL COME CRAWLING! SLOWLY CALLING! ATTITUDE DEFINED! TAKE AND CONQUER IS YOUR HONOR! "Alright Iggy's let's go!" Jason shouted as The iggy's chased after him as he back flipped over the Iggy's before grabbing their heads and slammed them together as they made a loud shriek sound before melting causing Jason to smirk turning around and gave the bring it sign to the putties who charged in. WEAK OF SOUL AND MIND! CALL ON THE FIVE! KEEP HOPE ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! CALL THE 5-4-1! "OIYA! HIYA!" Luke shouted kicking a few of the putties in the chest before back handing one in the face as he saw two Iggy's charging right at him as he flipped over the putties as they crashed into the putties before Luke picked them and slammed them together causing them to explode as Luke jumped backwards and smirked. EVERYTIME YOU SAY YOU WANT US! CALL THE 5-4-1! EVERYTIME YOU SAY YOU NEED US! CALL THE 5-4-1! EVERYTIME YOU SAY YOU WANT US! CALL THE 5-4-1! EVERYTIME YOU SAY YOU NEED US! "Don't even think about it Putties!" Kimberly stated back flipping a few times before the putties charged in as Kimberly roundhouse kicked one of them before grabbing one of the putties heads and slamming it against her knee before grabbing its leg and spinning it around a few times before flinging it into the ocean of Mariner Bay causing Zack to whistle. "Nice one Kim." Zack stated blocking a strike from one of the putties. "Please." Zack scoffed before roundhouse kicking it away. CALL THE 5-4-1! EVERYTIME YOU SAY YOU WANT US! CALL THE 5-4-1! EVERYTIME YOU SAY YOU NEED US! CALL THE 5-4-1! EVERYTIME YOU SAY YOU WANT US! CALL THE 5-4-1! EVERYTIME YOU SAY YOU NEED US! Billy wasted little time nailing one of the putties in the stomach before dropping down for a sweep kick before jumping back up and back flipping a few times as two iggy's ran forward as Billy dodged to the side before smacking the two iggy's into each other causing them to disintegrate. "Nice one Billy." Luke stated before backing up as Goldar had joined the fray. "Never send a minion to do a warrior's job!" Goldar snarled. "Well if that's how you want to play, POWER MACE!" Luke shouted extending his hand out as his power weapon appeared in his hand before he charged in. YOU'LL COME CRAWLING! SLOWLY CALLING! ATTITUDE DEFINED! TAKE AND CONQUER IS YOUR HONOR! Trini kept herself on the offensive as She blocked a few strikes before countering with a few strikes of her own sending two of the putties flying before backflipping over the Iggy's before back handing both of them followed by slamming their heads together causing them to disintegrate. Once that was taken care of, the rangers to next to Luke who sent a lighting strike with his mace onto Goldar before backing up next to his team as Goldar growled. "THIS ISN'T OVER RANGERS! NEXT TIME YOU'RE FINISHED!" Goldar shouted before disappearing. "Yeah if we haven't heard that one before Goldar!" Luke shouted causing the others to let out a laugh. "Alright guys Power Down!" Luke shouted powering down. "One Two Power Down!" The rangers called as all the rangers demorphed. "LUCAS ANTHONY ELIS!" his grandmother shouted as he turned around seeing his Grandmother and grandfather storm over as Luke rolled his eyes. He knew this was a day that was bound to come. "What are you doing with these these Devil Worshipers!" Gene snapped causing Luke to face palm. "First off how many times have you hit your head since last time we met?" Luke stated rolling his eyes. "And whoa whoa whoa Devil Worshipers with all do respect Ms and Mr Elis-" Zack started. "That's Hampton Boy." Gene corrected. "with how your acting it could be Mud for all I care!" Kimberly snapped. "Why you little-" Delia started. "Mom, Dad! That's enough!" Doris finally snapped as Luke's aunt and uncle came walking over to them. "I'm with them you've changed you two and not for the better." Zeran stated as they both snarled. "YOU!" Gene snapped. "Yes it is me." Zeran stated rolling his eyes as Doris and Zeke walked over to Luke and his friends. "Can't you see they are trying to protect this planet it not destroy it?! What happened to the mom and dad I knew?" Doris questioned. "Doris don't tell me you too are becoming a w-" Gene started before suddenly Zeke snarled. "You finish that sentence Old man and I will send you crashing down to the ground so hard your head will spin!" Zeke snapped. "Bah whatever, Now listen boy pack your things and-" Gene started. "If you're thinking i'm going to listen to you just cause you're my grandparents with how your acting think again, now I suggest you do what my Uncle says before I myself drop your ass!" Luke snapped. "This isn't over boy by any means!" Gene snapped as the two of them stormed off. "AND DON'T COME BACK TILL YOU GET YOUR HEADS OUT OF YOUR ASSES!" Doris snapped. Luke took a deep breath slowly calming down as Zeran bowed. "Excuse me a moment youngsters I need to check something..." Zeran said wondering off until he was out of sight. "Chadran!" Zeran shouted as he lifted his staff up and replayed the recording of the scene they had just witnessed back. "Hmm...nothing seems out of the- wait a moment..." Zeran muttered looking over the part where Gene and Delia were snapping. Pressing the images it zoomed in the eyes of Luke's grandparents spotting the green glow, be it faint on them. "Brother...." Zeran growled shaking his head and sighed. "Where did mom and dad go wrong with you brother." Zeran said before sighing. "Well I got work to do.." Zeran stated. Later that night it was 10:08 and Luke was well asleep however, things were about to get bad as suddenly Luke's communicator went off as he groaned sitting up before grabbing his watch and yawned pressing a button. "Luke here, Zeran this better be good..." Luke grumbled rubbing his eyes. "Eh sorry boy but it's kind of an emergency concerning your grandparents meet me back at the command center post haste." Zeran stated causing Luke to yawn. "Alright I'll be right there." Luke stated slowly getting up. Once he was all dressed he placed his hands on his buckle and teleported out of there. At the command center Zeran and Zordon were currently talking. "You do know what those are don't you Apprentice?" Zordon asked. "Yes, The Armors of rage...damn you brother.." Zeran muttered to himself. Suddenly an Orange stream teleported in as Zeran turned around to see one Luke Ellis, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Alright Zeran, what's the 4-1-1 that required you to wake me up in the middle of the night..." Luke muttered. "Trust me boy I would not wake you up this early if it wasn't for good reason." Zeran explained with a rub of his neck. Zeran took a long breath...and then launched into his disturbing discoveries. "First off boy, you should know you were right to be suspicious about your father's affair." Zeran stated "I KNEW IT!!!" Luke shouted . "I knew there was no way in Hell my Dad would stab my mother in the back intentionally” He stated with a growl, meanwhile Zeran had been waiting paitiently. Luke noticed this and chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry, Mr. Smith, you know me." he stated causing Zeran shook his head and sighed, "Yes, yes you're as headstrong and at times emotional and impatient as your mother I know." Zeran then cleared his throat and explained. "I did a little examination of the situation through the viewing globe and using a little Chrono-Magic like Zordan Sensei taught me." Zeran explained. Zeran and Luke went to the viewing globe. Zeran commanded, "Viewing globe play Chrono-magic scenario "the meeting'." The Viewing globe showed The two level business in downtown Seattle known as Armstrong's Coffee house. Before there had been such a thing as Starbuck's this had been the place to go in Seattle back in the 1980's. David heard Luke whisper, "That's the coffee House Dad said he was going to, just like he'd promised." Luke stated. A younger looking Shane Elis walked to the coffee house and entered. he came out with some water and a banana. Zeran couldn't help but smile. "That's Shane-boy all right." he muttered. "Always eating healthy." He stated shaking his head. He sat down at the Table. Paying attention to the viewing globe they saw a petite looking Asian woman dressed in a woman's Business suit approach Shane's Table. "Mr. Elis, Mr. Shane Elis?" she asked. Shane, dressed as he was in his own business apparel nodded. "That's me." He stated with a grin. The woman smiled and extended a hand, "My name Is Sabrina Tanaka, how do you do?" Shane took the hand and shook it. "If you don't mind my asking, your last name, you're Japanese right?" She nodded. "My family migrated to this country after the Japanese civil war and we've been citizens since then." She explained However, suddenly Zeran looked at Luke and noticed that Luke's face was starting to twist in rage. "Viewing Globe freeze image." Zeran stated as the viewing globe froze. Zeran looked at the long-haired woman. "I take it you recognize that woman?" Zeran questioned Luke nodded and began speaking in between his clenched teeth "I saw her when I was in my bedroom before Dad got thrown out. That was the woman who was with my Dad!" Luke snapped. Zeran looked over the long-haired Asian woman who objectively looked beautiful. But Zeran knew otherwise. Zeran summoned up several punching bags. Luke looked at the wizard/teacher before asking a rhetorical question. "I'm about to see something that's going to piss me off." he questioned. "Lucas!" Zordon chastised. Luke looked at his other teacher sheepishly., "Sorry, Zordon, it's a habit I picked up from my friend Brian back in Seattle. I can be blunt sometimes." he explained. Zeran shook his head. "As much as Zordon and I disapprove the language...the meaning behind it holds true." Zeran explained as Zordon nodded before adding his two cents. "Indeed, Luke, you're not going to like what you're about to see." Zordon explained. Zeran, Luke, and Zordon returned to the viewing globe. "Globe resume program." Zordon ordered. The scenario resumed. All watched as the two launched into a series of negotiations for Shane's growing business shop. However LUke's keen eyes picked up something. "GLOBE! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!!" Luke shouted. The viewing globe again stopped. "Nooticed something, boy?" Zeran asked. Luke nodded, "Is there any way we could zoom in on that woman's rigth hand and make the image clearer." Luke questioned. Zordon nodded, "Nothing simpler..." and then he looked at Zeran. "Apprentice." He stated. Zeran moved to the controls, and his hands flew over the buttons and switches. In a matter of moments the viewing globe zoomed in on the the woman's hand. And that's when Zeran knew that Luke was seeing what he and Zordon had found. He saw it a gelatinous tablet, like the vitamins Luke's mother had given him. But there was a sickly green substance in it. Luke's face furrowed. "What...the hell?" he whispered out loud unsure of what he was seeing. Zeran explained in his infuriatingly reasonable and logical tone of voice, "Zordon and I did some analysis on that glass that Shane had from the coffee house. We used the chemistry equipment in the lab to run some tests." Zeran groaned before he continued. "Before I go into details I'll summarize what i have to say this...Luke, your father...has been the victim of rape!" He explained. Luke's face paled in stunned horror and at first disbelief. Zeran then went on to explain "Luke, contrary to what some may believe on this world, Men can be raped. If they're kept from being able to use their strength, or they're drugged it is is possible." Zeran stated. Zordon explained, "I wish this were not true Lucas, but I'm sorry to say it is. Before I was imprisoned in my time Warp I ventured across the galaxy and saw such atrocities with the gendered races of the galaxy.” Zordon explained. Luke started shaking as his voice started the crack. "No, no, no!" she said as his body tensed and the tears started to come forth. "Zeran....Zordon....I know what the ranger code says but if we ever find this woman you're going to have to hold me back because if I face her alone...SHE'S DEAD!" Luke finally snapped. "You may want to reconsider after Zeran and i tell you what we've discovered.. Luke." Zordon stated. Zeran waved his hand over the viewing globe. "Here's more images of her." Zeran stated. And there was that woman again. Only this time she was in some nasty looking leather armor and carrying a sword. Her hair was tied back and she had an evil smile on her face. the woman let out an evil laugh as she began tearing into the force opposing her with her sword...and actually succeeding. Luke then yelped as he saw the woman grow to economy size and change into a hideous humanoid scorpion form. "Jesus Christ!" Luke yelped. "What is that thing?" Luke questioned. "Her name is Scorpina. She comes from a race known as the Archnars, Luke." Zeran explained. Zordon picked up from Zeran's cue. "The Archnars are some of the most evil, most diabolical soldiers for hire in the galaxy. They specialize tin warfare, combat, assassination, and intrigue. Scorpina became a close ally of Rita's after her transformation into what she is now. Scorpina is one of the most elite of the Archnars." Zeran took things up from there. "Scorpina over the years was responsible for the deaths of hundreds even thousands of innocent people. During the war against Rita's evil Empire 10,000 years ago Zordon and i sealed Scorpina away right before..." Zeran winced as the painful memory came to him. Zordon took that as his cue. "It was before Zeran and Zerak's sister Kira was forced to make the ultimate sacrifice." Zordon explained. "This is where the news gets very dire." Zeran stated. Zordon explained, "After doing some magical analysis of your grandparents, Lucas, we've discovered that they are currently being controlled by powerful unholy artifacts of Zerak's known as the Armors of Rage." Zordon stated. Zeran explained, "The Armors not only turn their victims into dangerous berseker warriors under the control of Zerak..." Zeran cringed. "They also drain their life force. And what's worse is...we know exactly when your grandparents fell under Zerak's control." Zeran explained as Zordon than added, "My apprentice speaks the truth, Luke, behold the viewing globe!" He shouted. Luke and Zeran watched as the scene on the screen changed to his grandparents' house in San Francisco. A man who looked to be dressed in business attire approached the house. The man knocked on the door. A few minutes later Gene and Deliliah answered. "Can we help you?' Delilah asked. Luke's face furrowed. Zeran knew that Luke sensed there was something familiar about the figure. 'Oh, Luke,' Zeran thought. 'You have no idea how right you are." The man smiled knowingly and spoke. "Blessing of our Heavenly Father on both of you Deliliah and Gene Hampton. I'm the Reverend Father Zachariah Smitt." he stated with a smile. Suddenly Luke's anger suddenly spiked up as he tightened his fists in anger. " Reverend Father Zachariah Smitt?!" Luke shouted punching his fist into the ground. "WHAT DOES ZERAK TAKE ME FOR SOME KIND OF IDIOT?!" Luke snapped. "Easy Lucas..." Zeran stated trying to calm Luke down. "EASY?! MY GRANDPARENTS HAVE BEEN BRAINWASHED BY THIS PSYCHOPATH AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO-" Luke started before being splashed with cold water as he coughed. "Thanks....I needed that..." Luke stated. Zeran smirked. "Good, remember this, Luke. You have every right to be angry at Zerak. I'm angry at him! But you need to keep at least somewhat of a cool head and THINK about what to do next." Zeran stated. "Right, right sorry sorry Zeran anyways is there anything else we need to know about this?" Luke asked. "Yes, there is, Apprentice, does the armor known as "The Armors Of Rage" ring a bell?" Zordon asked. Zeran's face paled in horror. "Zerak,.." the Zendarian wizard said in a choked tone of voice. ""You disgusting piece of Fendian slug droppings!" He shouted. "Fendian slug?" Luke question in shock as he let lose a sweat drop. "Um pardon my Language Zeran but duh fuck?" Luke question in confusion. "It's a slug from the world of Fendia. It t has stripes like a bee" he cringed as he continued. "A nasty stinger that will cause a rash that itches like the dickens for several weeks at least. And the droppings smell like a cross between liquid rubber and burning garbage." Zeran explained. "Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay?" Luke said with a sweat drop. Zeran sighed. "What matters now, Luke, is your Grandparents are in real trouble! The Armors of Rage are particularly nasty creation of my brother. the Armors feed off the negative emotions of people driving them into a battle-crazed Frenzy" Zeran closed his eyes before continuing. "And they also slowly drain their victims' life force." Zeran explained. "I'm afraid it gets worse Apprentice I'm afraid we don't have much time before they are lost for good." Zordon stated. "WHAT?!" Luke shouted in shock. "It is true Lucas they have been in this armor since your parents got married and if we don't free them here and now, they will be lost for good." Zordon explained. Zeran examined the instruments of the control panel. "By all that's holy, we have only until Midnight to free them! Damn you, Zerak!" The wizard stated in a grim tone. "THAN WHAT THE HELL ARE WE JUST STANDING AROUND HERE FOR?!" Luke shouted. "Very true, Lucas I will teleport you and my Apprentice to their location now and may the power protect you both." Zordon said as Alpha pressed a few buttons on the controls teleporting Zeran and Luke out of there. The two arrived outside of the house where Gene and Deliliah Hampton were staying. Zeran muttered to himself, "It's just a good thing I remembered Gene bought that house in Angel Grove. But then again considering he did help found Bradford/Hampton Hardware and still has controlling stock in it." Zeran stated. "This is for your own good grandma...grandpa...hopefully you can forgive me after this." Luke muttered placing his hand behind his back. "ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Luke shouted pulling out his morpher. "ANKYLOSAURS!" Luke shouted morphing into the Orange Ranger before grabbing a flail from behind him as it shined Orange transforming into the power weapon. Suddenly, dark energy waves became flowing from the home of his grandparents as Luke held his ground before out of the house emerged two figures in some strange armor but one thing stood out. It was a white skull with eyesockets that glowed inferno red from the hellfire rubies in them. "What the hell?" Luke questioned in shock. Zeran's eyes widened in horror "Ohhhhh deeear! he muttered. Luke grunted as the waves of Darkness blew past Luke and the good wizard. "Son of a bitch this spell is strong..." Luke grunted as Zeran nodded. "Normally I'd scold you for your language boy but you aint kidding.." Zeran grunted. "I think someone needs a PERMANENT! Time out!" Gene shouted slamming an ax down onto the ground sending a shockwave towards Luke and Zeran who just barely dodged out of the way. Luke charged in as the Power Flail clashed with his grandfather's blade. "Zeran! I'll keep my grandparents busy you figure out a weakness to these damn Armors!" Luke shouted. "But Luke-" Zeran tried to argue. "with all due respect Mr. Smith, Don't argue! If we don't stop them here I lose my grandparents for good and if we lose them to the armors we lose them for good cause there is only one way to stop them than, and that's death!" Luke stated. 'Luke's right if we don't stop the armor here we lose his grandparents for good come on think Smith.' Zeran thought to himself as Luke dodged to the side. "EAT LAZER ARMORS OF RAGE!" Luke shouted blasting a few blasts towards his grandfather who just barely shrugged them of. It seemed like the blast didn't even phase them before Zeran's magical sense went off sensing a small crack on Gene's armor. "Hello? What do we have here?" Zeran questioned as a cheshire cat like grin came across his face sensing the weakness in the armor as he pulled out a Banana and quickly ate it before throwing the peel down. "DIE WIZARD-WHOA!" Delilah shouted charging in only to slip on the peel and fall face first. Zeran searched the armor after Delilah had fell face first spotting a small crack in the back. "Heeeloooo what do we have here?" Zeran questioned before the smile got even wider. "Okay, time to take a Crack at these armors." Zeran said laughing to himself. Suddenly out of his coat he pulled a Chisel and a tiny mallet placing the Chisel on the crack and giving it a light tap. Suddenly the Armor began cracking all over the place followed by a loud NOOOOO from Deliah as the armor shattered as Zeran smirked. "Checkmate brother." Zeran said before turning to Luke. "LUKE! The weakness is on the back of the armor!" Zeran shouted. "That's great and all but getting grandpas attention away from me would really be nice right about now Zeran!" Luke stated. Zeran quickly went through his tricks and smirked. "AHHHH! LOOK SQUADRON OF NAZI!" Zeran shouted. Something deep inside Gene, the soldier that buried within the armors of rage. "NATZIS WHERE?!" He shouted turning around as Luke jumped back. "You do know it's probably going to take everything the Power Mace has to break that armor right?" Zeran questioned. "I know but it's for the greater good." Luke stated. "Alright Boy, I won't stop you." Zeran stated. GO GO POWER RANGERS! GO POWER RANGERS! YOU MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS "Power Mace FULL POWER!" Luke shouted as he prepared the Flail as he charged in before bashing though the armor as he landed on the other side before the Power Flail shattered as The armor began glowing with cracks coming out as Gene let out a NOOOOO as the Armor of Rage on him shattered as he collapsed on the ground. Luke panted falling out of Ranger former as Zeran raced over and checked on the boy who nodded at he was fine meanwhile Delilah and Gene were slowly coming to. "Ugh..." Gene muttered as him and his wife turned to one another. "Gene?" Delilah questioned. "Delilah?" Gene asked as seemingly at the same time. "YOU GOT OLD!" They both shouted. "Hello Gene, Delilah." Zeran stated nodding respectfully. "Zeran?! You look no different than what you did in the 1960's. What the hell happened?!" Gene asked before Luke raced over and hugged the two of them. "Grandma, Grandpa! Thank god you're okay!" Luke shouted as the two of them blinked. "Grandpa? Grandma?" Delilah asked in confusion. "Um okay we must of been away for a while." Gene commented. "Um what year do you think this is?" Zeran asked as Gene nodded. "1968." He said as Luke and Zeran looked at each other before falling over in laughter. After a few moments of the hamptons looking confused they recovered as Zeran coughed. "The two of you come inside there is A LOT to explain." Zeran stated. Once inside the two members of the Hamtpon family eyes widdened. "1993?!" They shouted. "Its a loooong story grandpa." Luke said with a laugh. "But before that excuse me one second." Zeran said before quickly disappearing and pulled out his phone. "Come on Francine-girl pick up..." Zeran muttered. "Francine Elis and this BETTER be good Zeran do you realise what freakin time it is?!" Francine shouted. "I do but this is important, get dressed and get down to your parents place I have a really nice surprise for you." Zeran said as he quickly ended the call. "In your face brother." Zeran said with a grin. After she was all dressed Francine used the communicator to teleport to where Luke was and sighed. "Alright Zeran this better be-" She stated before blinking looking to see her parents eyes back to how they used to be at which point her body began to shiver. "Mommy? Daddy?" She asked in a whimper. "Francine?" Delilah asked before Gene added in. "Fire Brand?" He asked in shock before suddenly Francine zoomed forward and more or less glomped her parents. "Its really you, your back.." She said as tears began forming from her eyes. "Dear god, what the hell have we missed?" Gene asked. Suddenly outside they heard a laugh as Luke came to the window. "HAMPTON'S! BY THE WILL OF LORD ZERAK YOUR TO BE TERMINATED!" Goldar shouted as Luke growled. "Goldar just lovely...Just what we DIDN'T need!" Luke growled. Gene looked out and blinked. "What....The...Hell? Did someone just bring one of those monkeys from wizard of oz to life?!" Gene asked. "Not exactally Daddy, Luke?" Francine questioned as Luke grabbed his morpher. "Way a head of you mom." Luke stated. "But boy you realize you go into this your going in without a weapon!" Zeran argued. "Thats a risk I'm willing to take Zeran!" Luke stated before storming out of the house. "Keep them safe!" Luke shouted. "Oh bad day bad day bad day!" Zeran shouted as Gene pondered for a moment before grinning. "Wait just a moment Luke may be out in the battle without a weapon but he won't be that way for long." Gene stated. "Uh come again?" Zeran blinked. "Delilah let's get that sword I got from Scotland!" Gene stated. "Ah yes, The Claymore I forgot about that silly thing." Delilah stated. The two older folks disappeared before after a few moments coming back in with the sword before dropping it on table as the table broke. "WHAT THE BLAZES?!" Zeran yelped. "Ugh what did that salesmen say this was made of again...Oh yeah! Diamond Hart Alloy!" Gene stated as Zeran's eyes widened. "Wait..DIAMOND HART ALLOY?! Thats the strongest metal in the Universe! Gene you just saved your grandson's life!" Zeran stated before cracking his knuckles. "Okay might take a few minutes but I think I can work with this...if you don't mind of course." Zeran asked. "Where My grandsons concerned go right ahead!" Gene snapped. "Alright now than, Shadra Navay Enchantus!" Zeran shouted as suddenly a strange orange energy flew into the sword as using his Magic Zeran lifted it up. "Now if you'll excuse me..." Zeran said zooming out the door. Outside Luke was panting de morphed. "Any last words Orange-" Goldar started before suddenly he got a great big pie to the face. "Heres Pie in your eye Monkey face." Zeran said before delivering a rassberry. "WIZARD!" Goldar shouted in anger. "No time to explain boy, catch!" Zeran shouted before throwing him the Claymore as it fell in his hands with a thud. "Opps should've probably waited till you were morphed." Zeran said with a chuckle before using his magic to lift the Claymore up. "Alright than...ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Luke shouted pulling out his morpher. ANKYLOSAURS! Once Luke was morphed up Zeran tossed him the sword again as Luke caught it. "What the hell is this thing Zeran?" Luke asked. "Its a Claymore your grandfather bought from Scotland, its made of Diamond Hart Alloy, you've seen it in your tests Boy!" Zeran said as Luke's eyes widened. "wait THAT Dimoan Hart Alloy?!" Luke questioned. Zeran simply nodded before the Orange ranger smirked and readied his new weapon. "Okay Monkey Face, round two!" Luke growled. "Alright then! I'll destroy that sword like the armors destroyed that mace of yours die!" Goldar shouted charged in as Luke let lose a slice knocking Goldar back slightly with the new sword as Goldar growled. "That all you-" Goldar shouted before his sword began to crack before it snapped in half. "WHA?! MY SWORD!" Goldar shouted. Zeran started howling with laughter. "HAHAHAHA! Really Goldar?! It just proves your not as smart as you think you are if your going to launch an attack on a sword made of Dimoand Hart Alloy!" Zeran laughed. "DIMOAND HART?!" Goldar asked in shock his body actually shivering. "Wizard...This Isn't OVer! Putties! Iggy's! FALL BACK!" Goldar shouted as him and the putties teleported out of there. "Alright POWER DOWN!" Luke stated powering down before suddenly the sword fell down. "WHOA!" Luke shouted as Zeran chuckled. "Forgot to mention Diamond Hart is really heavy." Zeran said before using his magic sent it back to the Command Center. "I'll have Zordon and Alpha work on attuning it to your Power Suit, you just gained a new weapon boy." Zeran stated. Once back inside, Gene looked at Zeran and Luke. "So what exactly has been going on here?" He questioned. "Like I said Grandpa...It's a LOOOONG story." Luke said as Gene patted his couch. "Than sit down little Solider, it looks like we got A Lot to talk about." Gene stated. Category:Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards Category:HollowOmega